pokemon_glassfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
Let me show you the real meaning of starpower. Luna is a well-known trainer and astronomer of the Helos region. In the game Luna is first met at the Observatory of the Research Center. At first, she is overly involved in her work and dismisses the player without even looking at them. However, upon turning around, her attitude has a sudden change-she recognizes the player as one of Professor Calamus's new assistants. Interested in finding out just how useful the player has been to the Professor, Luna challenges the player to a battle. Luna's party consists of technological Pokémon, as well as some thought to be extraterrestrial. However, it is the final member of Luna's party that is the most intriguing-Luna sends out a legendary Pokémon, one of the Solar Army! After defeat, Luna enjoys the player's reaction to her Pokémon. She explains the nature of the Solar Army, and gleefully declares that she has captured all eight members, one of the reasons for her great fame. Luna decides that the recent battle has filled her with such energy that she simply has to become a trainer again. She thanks the player for the inspiration and sets about preparing for her journey. Luna becomes similar to a rival after this, challenging the player to battles at various locations throughout the region. Luna's party often changes, and the same Solar Soldier is never used twice, though she may use two in one battle. After the player has heard about the news of a burglary at the Observatory, Luna calls the player and asks them to meet her at a secret location. When the player arrives, Luna reveals that it was she who broke in and stole the meteorite. Luna had hoped to obtain the meteorite since she first learned of the Research Center acquiring it, but needed a convincing excuse to spend an extended amount of time away from it and create a credible way to avoid suspicion. Luna is convinced that the meteorite holds incredible power, even going so far as to release all of her Pokémon in favor of it. Luna challenges the player to a battle, where the player learns the meteorites actually can learn moves like a Pokémon-unfortunately for Luna, the only move it knows is . Luna is furious at her immediate loss, and rushes off in fear that her sudden lack of defenses will make it all the easier for her arrest. Luna has overlooked a rather major detail, however-if the player interacts with the left-behind meteorite, they will obtain the Gravity Belt, an item that will strengthen the very Pokémon she released. After Luna has been defeated for the final time, the Solar Army may be found scattered across Helos. Pokémon Trivia *Luna's name is derived from the Latin word for moon, referring to her being totally focused on astral power, just as moons are bound by the gravity of things stronger than them. **Luna's name also refers to her becoming "looney" (a word also derived from the Latin word for moon) in her search for power. Category:Characters Category:Trainers